Clockwork Rook/Damaged
|damage = 45 (hit) 200 (charge, mobs only) |drops = (60%) (50%) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 6 |walkSpeed = 5 |specialAbility = Can be a follower if created from Broken Clockworks. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "rook_nightmare" |name = Damaged Rook }} The Damaged Rook is a pale, battered rook covered in Nightmare Fuel. It has same base stats as Clockwork Rook and drops always 1 Gears in addition to a 60% chance to drop Nightmare Fuel or 50% chance of dropping Thulecite. It occurs naturally in the Ruins, but also has a chance to spawn from Broken Clockworks when they are destroyed. The player can spawn an allied Damaged Rook(or any other chess piece) by using 3 gears to repair a pile of Broken Clockworks. Even as allies, Damaged Rooks are very destructive and caution should be exercised when fighting enemies. Behavior The Rook will raise its front leg and slam on the ground several times before charging at and ramming the player. It will also destroy anything that stands in between it and the player, including other clockwork pieces. This is useful, as Clockwork Rooks will often kill other chess pieces in a couple of hits. Their attacks can be used to destroy structures as well, similar to Deerclops and Krampus. When the Rook hits a Tree, Boulder or Beehive, for example, it will quickly demolish it and leave the resources behind. This can be useful for helping to get Marble from Marble Trees without a Pickaxe. It is advisable to kill all Damaged Rooks in the vicinity of an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. The rooks can destroy even a perfect-condition Station in a single charge, resulting in the loss of a very rare resource. This will also summon the lightning strikes from the Station's destruction. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Clockwork Rooks when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * The Clockwork Rook was implemented in the Hungry For Your Hunger update. * The mob's design draws inspiration from the castle (or rook) in chess, which also can only charge ahead in straight lines. * The Clockwork Rook was originally called Clockwork Castle. * The Clockwork Rook looks very similar to the Ancient Guardian, even possessing identical feet, possibly implying that it was made to imitate the guardian. * It is best to have a rook destroy all nearby monsters and marble trees before killing it. Gallery Rook Guard.jpg|A Damaged Rook guarding some Broken Clockworks in the Ruins. Rook Statue.jpg|A Damaged Rook destroying an Ancient Statue in its path. frozen broken rook.png|A frozen broken clockwork rook. killed broken rook.png|A dead broken Rook. sleeping rook.gif|A sleeping Broken Rook. destroying broken clockworks.gif|Damaged rook destroying Broken Clockworks in its path. A Moderately Friendly Update.jpg|Damaged Rook, along with a Damaged Bishop and Damaged Knight, in the A Moderately Friendly Update artwork. es:Torre de relojería dañada Category:Monsters Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Followers Category:Non-Renewable Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures